


Diet Mt. Dew, Baby, New York City

by Violette_Pleasures



Series: In A Good Mood Drabbles (tumblr prompt fills) [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Brothers, Drug Use, Durincest, Escapism, Kissing, Lana del Rey aesthetics, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Pleasures/pseuds/Violette_Pleasures
Summary: Fili and Kili were born and raised in New York and Kili can't stand it anymore. Needs to escape, any way he can...sometimes its with his brother in his '68 Pontiac, cruising down the roads out of the city at night, other times its in a little sugar cube, bitten in half and shared with Fili. He just wants Fili to take them away from the place he hates so much.





	Diet Mt. Dew, Baby, New York City

**Author's Note:**

> Yo (nvn)v back at it again with more In a Good Mood Drabbles! This time its Fili and Kili for calicoskatts over on tumblr nvn They are the biggest sweetheart and so I really wanted to put all the effort into this one! I kinda just let myself go on this one? And maybe produced something a little more aesthetic than I usually do, but it felt right in the moment?? Idk, I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also, again, I've never been to New York, so I apologize for any inconsistencies. I did the best I could with research and etc nvn

> Let's take Jesus off the dashboard  
> Got enough on his mind  
> We both know just what we're here for  
> Saved too many times
> 
>                         -Lana del Rey

 

 

The thing about New York, is that there was always somewhere to go, always something to do, always other lonely people looking for someone to be less lonely with. No matter what time of day or night, you could find something to do. The city honestly, never truly slept. You could get lost in the endless kaleidoscopic streets of neon signs just as easily as you could in a  pipe under a sickly yellow streetlight. It was dark and beautiful and terrible and had a way of creeping into your bones until you felt you were as much a part of the city as it was a part of you. _Who are you? I’m a New Yorker._

Which is why Kili was eager to leave it. He could feel the energy, the muck and grime of the city just under his skin, uncomfortably pushing against the surface, making him itch. The only real reprieve he got was the night time drives he got to take with his brother. Fili had always been there to make everything all better again. He shared similar feelings to Kili’s, but he was less motivated to leave; he felt at home in New York more because it was the only home he had ever known than anything else.

“What are you thinking about?” Fili asked as he rest a hand on top of Kili’s, rolling to a stop at an intersection. The red of the traffic light reflected on the rain soaked asphalt. It cast harsh black over Fili’s face where the carmine didn’t touch.

“Just thinking about how much I wish we could just keep driving.” Kili let his head fall back on the leather headrest, exposing the long line of his throat. He lolled his head to the side, lifting up his silver-rimmed heart shaped sunglasses to look back at Fili.

“I know, angel face.” Fili gave his hand a squeeze, bringing it up to his lips to kiss Kili’s knuckles. The light turned green and Fili turned his attention back to the road, pulling through the intersection. “Some day we will.”

They pulled up in the 7-11 parking lot just outside the city. The two of them frequented this one in particular because it allowed them to take in the view of rolling hills and trees, some green in stark contrast to all the grey they usually saw.

Fili killed the loud, rumbling engine of his vintage sports car. Kili remembered how proud Fili had been when he had finished the renovations.

_”Can you believe the manager just let me have it?” Fili gestured wildly at the white, ‘68 Pontiac Firebird convertible that was more rust and missing parts than an actual car.  
_

_The younger sibling had cocked his head from side to side, looking at the rust bucket. “Are you sure its a Firebird?” He touched the side of the body, watching the paint flecks stick to his fingertips when he pulled his hand back. “Are you sure its even a car?”_

_Fili had grabbed him up under his arm, smooshing his little brother’s face right into his greasy coveralls, and given him a rough scrub to the head. “Yeah, its a car, you little shit.” He released Kili and kissed him swiftly; even though the junkyard was a maze and you rarely saw another person, anyone could walk up and see them. “Just you wait. I’m going to fix this thing up and you’re going to be begging me to let you drive it.”_

He ran a hand across the red leather of his seat, admiring Fili’s work. Kili was pretty sure Fili could do anything he put his mind to. So he believed him when he said he would get them out of this city together and whole.

“Fili?”

“Yeah?”

The blonde pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one with his silver zippo, lighting a second one off the tip with a deep drag and passed it to Kili. He had tried at one point, to get Kili to stop smoking, was gonna ruin his lungs and all that, but after about the sixth time he caught him out on the fire escape, legs swinging off the edge in the open air, he’d given up. The smoke curled out of his mouth, lazily clouding up the ceiling before escaping out the cracked window. Kili’s eyes followed the tendrils down to their source, Fili’s upturned mouth.

“Do you…do you think we’ll always be in love? Like this?” He gestured between them. Jesus’ face on the rosary hanging from the rear view mirror seemed to gaze down at him in mocking judgement. Kili tore it down. He didn’t like the idea of anyone looking down on them in these moments…this was between them, no god, no angels.

“Of course, angel, why wouldn’t we be?” Fili’s brows scrunched together, but an odd smirk played at his lips, like he was hoping Kili was just joking.

“I don’t know…” Kili gave a half shrug. “…just wanted to hear you say it, I guess.”

“Lets go grab some snacks.” Fili flicked the remains of his cigarette out of the car, opening the car door and turning to get out. He leaned over and gave his brother’s hand a squeeze. “Don’t overthink things. You’re /my/ little baby and nothing could ever change that.”

Kili blushed, biting his lip, before he followed suit and climbed out.

 

~~~~~

 

Their usual look out spot was deserted, as they’d hoped it would be considering it was a Tuesday night. The remnants of a party lay strewn about, beer bottles, cigarette butts and even a few chip bags. Beyond the railings, lay a valley made of pitch, trees poking up here and there like sea spires. Out here, you could actually see the stars. Every time Kili was in a small amount of disbelief in the sheer amount of them, couldn’t wrap his head around the idea that this was the sky some people got to see every night.

Kili climbed out, swinging himself over the door rather than opening it and perched himself on the hood of the car. There was a feeling of sitting on top of the world up here, something just a little magical. Fili joined him, handing over the bag of snacks. The brunet fished out his flaming hot Cheetos and soda and they sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying the stillness and the quiet.

Fili moved first, snagging the chip bag out of Kili’s hands and setting it aside. He crowded into Kili kissing him hot and wet, pushing him to lay back. Kili slid down, hands holding his brother’s face, fingers rubbing blonde scruff and pulling him closer. The elder pulled off his brown leather jacket and opened the other’s denim one, barely breaking their kiss.

Fili smiled down at him as he produced a little, clear plastic bag from his pocket, a sugar cube with a blue dot shaking around inside. He took the cube out and set it between his small, straight teeth and leaned down, pressing the other half to his little brother’s lips. When Kili parted his lips for him, Fili bit the cube in half.

Sweetness filled his mouth, little crystals rolling around on his tongue, carrying the acrid bitter of the drug right behind them. Kili’s eyes fell shut and he hummed as he swallowed everything his brother had given him. When he opened his eyes, Fili was looking down at him with warmth and a little pride. Their lips met again, rough, sticky sandpaper kisses that melted away.

Thirty minutes until they fell into the deep.

It had all started as another way for him to escape; Kili had been so excited when he brought home that first cube and slid it into Fili’s hand with starry eyes. Fili had been more than a little concerned, insisting that they split it and go under together. Everything had been terrifying and amazing all at once, every color he touched clung to his skin, his fingers stained rainbows. But like everything else, even like the car rides out of the city, it couldn’t last. You can only eat so many sugar cubes before the problems just become worse and life isn’t sweet anymore. It can’t be.

The familiar feeling of losing himself, sailing away from his body, began settling into Kili’s limbs. He smiled, lopsided and lazy, watching Fili’s freckles twinkle and wink at him like the stars above. Everything was magnificent and swirling and breathing and _alive_.

“Fili…Fili, touch me…hold me down…” Kili felt tears welling up in his eyes with how badly he needed to feel the anchor of Fili’s touch. “..fuck me…”

“Of course, angel, of course.” Fili was already undressing them, kissing each bit of skin he uncovered, pressing their heated bodies together. He lifted Kili’s legs up by the backs of his knees and was impossibly hard and sliding into him before Kili could even come up to the surface for a breath. Fully seated inside him, Fili groaned and the sound came out of his mouth like ripples on the sea, leaving Kili’s skin tingling like sand slipping back to the water pulled by the flow.

Their bodies pushed and pulled in the ever-present, natural rhythm of them, the moon and the sea. Everything melted away and all there was was Fili and his hands holding him down. Kili moaned loudly, it looked like the sparkle of sea spray, and time ceased to exist; he lost track of how long he and Fili lay there, sweat slick bodies slipping over the white-sand beach of Fili’s Pontiac hood. Orgasm was being swept up into the swell and thrown bodily onto the rocky shoreline and it being absolute and magnanimous bliss to be torn apart.

Fili collapsed on top of him, chest heaving, blonde curls sticking to Kili’s chest. His body felt sated, safely moored to the docks and he held Fili close, kissing his crown, getting pleasurably lost in his lion’s mane. The sunrise tore Kili’s attention away from his brother; it was blinding and breathtaking, peach and golden threads stretching out and pulling up the weight of the sun. “Fili, look…”

“Is it already that late? Early, actually?” Fili squinted against the ripe-tangerine sun. “We’ve gotta head back, Kili.” The blonde stole another kiss from his little brother and slid off the car.

“I don’t want to go back…” Kili’s voice was small and broken, fresh tears flowing and filling his ears. 

“Shh, shh, hey…don’t cry.” Fili’s voice was the feel of a rushing river, the coolness of stepping into the water on a hot summer’s day. “Its just for a little while…not forever. I promise.”

~

Kili bundled himself up in his and Fili’s coats and curled in on himself in the passenger seat, quickly swallowing the half of a Xanax bar Fili had given him and preying for sleep to settle into his bones. Fili put the top down and everything was rushing by in technicolor light trails. As soon as they began reentering the city, the colors faded and everything became murky grey, mud puddles after a heavy rain; Kili felt lost here.

As his eyes closed, drooping shut heavy with sleep, all he could think of was ‘Fili can do anything’. What Fili said, what he gave his word on, was law and Kili had always been inclined to believe him, because not once when Kili had said he was falling, had Fili failed to catch him.

Just like that, the city swallowed them both back up, _Who are you? I’m a New Yorker_ , and Kili held on lifeline-tight to the little golden thread of a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's curious, the sugar cube is an acid cube. Its a sugar cube with the liquid dripped into the center, usually leaving a reddish pink or blue dot nvn


End file.
